Reign of Chaos
by Interesto
Summary: The Doctor and Clara embark on a journey through the galaxies to stop an ancient mysterious Time Lord object from falling into the hands of the hunters who seek it, and prevent total destruction.
1. Fall to Angels

Chapter 1 – Fall to Angels

Ben couldn't believe what was happening. Society had been at its peak, his people were all happy. Then they came. At first nobody had suspected anything really, I mean, who would be suspicious of a simple statue of an angel? They were dead wrong.

It started out as simple disappearances. A homeless person gone there, some young child gone there. The police started receiving several missing persons reports, so they sent out a task force to investigate a drug ring they had their eyes on for a while. Then the entire task force went dark.

After that, people began to notice the increase of statues everywhere. That's when the craziness began.

The statues were moving positions, nobody saw them, but everybody knew it. The army was useless, for they couldn't kill the stone. Pretty soon, the riots began, and everything toppled.

Ben was there when his father died. An angry mob broke in to the palace. They demanded to make the king explain to them why the Weeping Angels had come. His father protested and tried to make them believe that it was their fault that they had let their dreams dream for themselves. But Ben really knew that his father was a corrupt king. Although in fact he had initially led the planet to peace, he carried on too far and made it carry on for itself. He began to take the peoples peacefulness and used it to just make himself richer.

Unfortunately, he was not believed, and one of the men in the crowd pulled out a gun, and shot his father in the chest. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The blood splattering against the wall, his father falling against the floor, and even his last words to Ben: "Do not forget. Do not forgive. But do not take revenge, my son. I failed my country and got what I deserved. Take this lesson and become the leader I could never be."

The mob soon found him, and they recognized it was not his fault, so they exiled him. As he was walking through the desert away from his city, he heard the screaming, the unforgettable screaming, and he knew it was all over. Or so he thought.

For that's when he came. The only man who could save them. The mad man in the blue box.

~ 2 ~


	2. The Mad Man in the Blue Box

Chapter 2 – The Mad Man in the Blue Box

"Clara. Clara, Clara, Clara! I've finally managed to get a lock on that timey signal we've been tracking!" The Doctor ran around the TARDIS and flipped several switches, causing a low humming noise followed by a loud ding.

"Well where is it," asked Clara. They'd been chasing this thing for days, it was always moving, and quite frankly, Clara was getting annoyed at the Doctor. He never actually had specified exactly what they were chasing; only saying "This might be it!"

"Well, it's on this desert planet here, and hopefully it's going to stay here."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Well let's get going then."

"Alrighty then… Geronimo!" The Doctor pulled some switches on the TARDIS, and the engines began to groan. The flying started off smooth, which was unusual for him, but then the TARDIS's cloister bell went off, and the TARDIS got really bumpy and Clara was thrown all around.

"Aah, we seem to have a slightly major hitch here… There seems to be an energy field surrounding the planet. Clara! You're ok right? Of course you are. I need you to head over to the other side of the control panel and pull those three green stapler looking levers, and then press that big purple button when I say so, ok? Can you do that for me? I need to hold the energy levels stable."

"Right," Clara grabbed on to the TARDIS railing and hauled herself next to the control panel. She slowly made her way to the other side and started to frantically pull the lever.

"Doctor, I can't do it, the lever won't budge!"

"Right, here, let me try to do something here…" The Doctor pressed some buttons, pulled a lever, and shouted "Ok, now give it a try."

An alarm started to go off.

"Clara now would be nice!"

Clara pulled the first lever with all her strength, and managed to close it. Some vents opened, and there was a sudden surge in power as the second engine kicked on.

"Alright. Keep Going!"

Clara pulled the second lever, and secondary control panel popped out by the Doctor, and he started to press buttons at the speed of light. The TARDIS began to stabilize. She attempted to pull the third lever, and couldn't. She tried again and still wasn't able to. The Doctor saw her, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the console. The lever closed by itself.

"Alright Clara," the Doctor shouted over the sound of the engines, "Press that button when I pull the switch. One, two, three, now!"

Clara pressed the button, and the TARDIS made a sudden drop; the alarm stopped, and Clara and the Doctor looked at each other with short lived looks of relief. As suddenly as it had begun, the TARDIS suddenly lost power and began to plummet.

As they fell, Clara began to feel like throwing up. I t was quite a long a drop, and despite all of the Doctor's efforts, she wasn't sure that they would make the fall in one piece.

Something flew from out of one of the many of the TARDIS's hallways and hit Clara in the head. The impact stunned her, and she fell to the floor. As she looked up at the Doctor, he grinned rather mischievously and pulled a string hanging from the ceiling. There was a bright flash of white light, accompanied by a loud bang, and Clara passed out.

She woke up with a throbbing pain in her head, and everything seemed unnaturally bright. She groaned and slowly sat up. She looked around, and saw the TARDIS behind her. It lay on its side, with smoke pouring out of its open doors.

They appeared to have landed in some desert ruins. Jagged stumps of buildings grew out of the vast amounts of sand. Clara tried to stand up, but as soon as she did, she felt an intense pain in her side, and coughed out blood. She fell back down, as the pain nearly made her pass out again.

The Doctor came stumbling out of the ruins, muttering crossly to himself. He saw Clara with a look of alarm, and ran over to her. His face was severely burned, and a cut ran across his forehead, over his left eye, and down the rest of his face.

"No Clara, don't get up," he said. "You broke your ribs and fractured you right leg in that fall. Also, your bone was sticking out, but I managed to fix that as well most of your cuts with medical supplies in the TARDIS before she caught on fire." He looked at the TARDIS with a sad frown. "Well at least _if _there is anybody out here, they'll see that smoke."

"Doctor… Where are we?" Clara managed to gasp out.

The Doctor frowned again. "Well, I believe it's called Lyzsono 5, but that can't be right. Lyzsono 5 was entirely a paradise planet, covered in large well kept cities. This looks nothing like what it should be, if it is. It is entirely possible, howev-" He screamed in pain and fell down onto his hands and knees. "I'm not doing so well, Clara," he said.

"Doc tor, what's wrong with you?" Clara was scared. There was something wrong with the Doctor. Before, he had never admitted when he was in pain, there was only the slightest look in his eyes. He was usually so eccentric, but what he had done in the TARDIS had obviously taken a toll on him.

"Clara, have I told you what we've been chasing this entire time?" was his response.

"Well, no, no you haven't." Was now really the appropriate time for this?

"What we've been chasing Clara, is an old Gallifreyan device known as the Nightmare Clock. It was created by the ancients to protect their leader and revive them countless times, as well as being as source of unlimited energy. During a time if crisis, it would create a gigantic serpent that would help protect the planet, known as the Nightmare Child.

"When Rassilon, Omega, and the Other took over the planet from the cult leader of the planet, they stole the device, tore it open, took out her blood, and replaced it with their own. However, she was able to use it one last time; to make the entire planet sterile. They it used to make many of the old devices, including unlocking the key to time travel. It was that device that allowed Omega to survive in that black hole, Rassilon to be revived during the time war, and the Other to live on through the DNA of today's Time lords.

"It was also that device that caused the three to do what they did. It is believed that Rassilon pushed Omega through that black hole, and the Other to commit suicide by jumping into the looms.

"As Rassilon ruled over the planet, he lost the Nightmare Clock. It is believed that it was stolen from him, yet the thieves were unable to open it due to the ancient magics that sealed it. They left it in an ancient cave that remained hidden even from time. Over time, the cracks in time exposed themselves to it, and something or someone began to whisper to it. That thing corrupted it, and when a group of explorers found it, it sealed them in and turned them into the Horde of Travesties.

"When the Time War began, a Dalek excursion blew up the entrance to the cave which unleashed the Horde, and exposed the Clock to what was going on in the world. Feeling like its safety was threatened; it transformed itself into the Nightmare Child. It was defeated when we fired an anti-time blast at it. The serpent was vaporized, and the Clock lost in the depths of space. When I caught onto it, I knew it would attempt to bring back Gallifrey, which I cannot allow, as it would bring the Time War. I hope to open it, and disassemble it, scatter the pieces through the time and space so that it cannot be used again."

Clara was amazed. One device was all they were looking for. One device that could destroy an entire planet. And yet, the Doctor did not want to use it for himself, he wanted to prevent anyone from too powerful and too corrupt. She just hoped that they could be rescued in time.


	3. Stranger on the Mountain

**Authors note:**

**Umm… sorry for not having one of these before. I'm still new to fanfiction, not quite sure how it works. Well, at least I'm starting to get it down. Anyways, sorry that the last two chapters were short. The first one was sort of a background to one of the characters. This one is longer, so enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Stranger on the Mountain

Ben woke up with a groan. Last night had been colder than usual, and he felt it in his bones. Also he was hungry. He had nearly been through all of the food on the ruins of this city, Halikarth. He'd been going from city to city, rummaging through any leftover food and destroying any of the statues he saw.

He finally understood why the mob had called them Weeping Angels. When you saw them, they had their hands covering their face, making them appear like they were crying. To hide from them, he created mannequins with a soul manipulator inside of them, making the angels feel as if they were in fact being watched.

Along the way, he met with dozens of other survivors and they had traveled together for several years. Then they were discovered and followed by a large group of angels, and they had been cornered in a small town that had once been Ny. Most of them had died that day. The only other survivors were a young girl named Bonny and an elderly man who did not say his name and instead said that "Names contain too much power." The massacre had left Ben without his left arm.

Ben stood up and looked at Bonny. She was too young for all of this, and Ben loved her like a little sister. Her six-year old body was curled up and shivering in the sand, so Ben covered her in a thin blanket.

"You know, she will never have a normal childhood." Ben turned around to see the old man approach him. He never seemed to sleep. "Even if we get off planet, and she might forget most of it. But she will always remember it in her dreams. But never tell her until she's old enough. This is horrible."

"You're finally speaking like we have a chance of surviving now, old man," Ben teased.

"Well yes, you see. I slept for the first time in ten years, since this all began," He replied. "And what I woke up to early this morning was a noise I haven't heard in… I've forgot how long it's been."

"Wait a minute, you actually slept for once? And what was this sound?" Ben asked.

"It was the sound of hope," replied the old man.

A ray of sunlight pierced the cave, lighting up the crystal walls. The crystal moon was rising, and the sun rays that pierced it caused the dull gray landscape to be lit up in the most beautiful colors.

"Hmm… Now that it's noon, we should probably get going," said Ben.

"I suppose so," was all the old man said.

Ben went to wake up Bonny. He nudged her shoulder and called her name, and she yawned and sat up slowly.

"Time to go?" she yawned.

"Yep, we're going to go to the mountain over there," Ben pointed.

The group slowly made it through the city. Constantly looking up and around for any sign of angels. They saw only one last night when they got here, and it seems to be thinking about something, so they were not disturbed.

Something was up, and they knew it. The angels would not so lightly abandon the very city that had destroyed the most of them. And yet, they made it through the city with no troubles.

"Is that the mountain? I've never seen one before." Bonny's eyes bright blue eyes were full of amazement and wonder.

"Yes, dear, it is," responded the old man, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Despite his shaggy white hair and beard, wrinkles, and gray eyes; the old man was quite a funny person and was surprisingly strong.

Ben looked at the top of the mountain, and his stomach growled, the faintest hints of green were there, suggesting water and food. The last time he had seen the grass was on his eighth birthday, ten years ago, just before it all began.

"Let's go," he said.

The mountain was surprisingly steep, and it took longer than expected. Bonny couldn't handle the second half of the climb, so Ben had to carry her. The old man's bones were aching towards the top, so Ben half carried him as well. When they reached the top Ben fell down in the grass near the pool of water and began to laugh. Tears welled up in the old man's eyes as he beheld the sight.

"It's been so long," he gasped.

"Um, Ben?" Bonny tugged at Ben's pant leg, and gave a worried look in the direction of the fruit trees.

"Yeah, what is it?" responded Ben. He looked into the trees but couldn't see anything.

"I thought I saw something move."

Ben frowned. It was probably just a wild animal of some sorts. Maybe something small like a squirrel. It would make sense, there was water and food, an animal could be up here. "I'll go check it out," he said.

"Nah I got it," said the old man. "It's been some time since any of us have seen any wild animals, and since I've been around the longest, I'll see if it's dangerous or not."

"All right then." The old man did have a point. He knew the wildlife better than Ben, so he could tell if it was something dangerous.

Ben watched as the old man made his ways into the trees. He disappeared into the shrubbery, and everything was still for a couple of seconds.

The old man poked his head above the bushes and started to say something, but then Ben saw a hand grab him and pull him under. Ben immediately rushed into the bushes looked around, and saw the old man being held captive by a woman and five boys between twelve and fifteen.

"Ok, just let him go, and we can go in peace," Ben tried to reason.

"Just explain to me what you and this old man are doing here," the woman snarled.

"We were just trying to find some shelter and get some food, as well as get a look to where we were going." Ben was getting very worried. That woman was starting to hold that knife pretty close to the old man's neck.

"I'd almost believe you, if not for your pendant and those tattoos," said the woman. "I can tell you're our old king's son aren't you. I bet you're just like that old miserable corrupt man you once called your father. King Bradley brought this on to us, and now you're going to continue it, aren't you."

Ben was really starting to hate her. Comparing him to his father; who he hated. "I'm nothing like him, you understand," Ben shouted. "That man was horrible, and he cared nothing for me! The only reason I have this pendant is because my mother gave it to me, and she was the greatest person ever. And do you even know what these tattoos represent?!"

The woman circled his body, looking at the tattoos that covered his right arm, chest, and back. "No I do not," she admitted.

"It's in the language of the ancients of this planet. The majority of them stand for hope and peace. Some also wish for good luck and protection against pure evil."

"Oh, is that so? You really aren't like your father in any way. I'll help you in any way I can." She let go of the old man.

Ben still wasn't sure if he could trust her however. She seemed to change her mind a little too quickly. He supposed that it was right to be cautious, and yet still have as many allies as possible. But the way she stared at his tattoos as if she distrusted them, as if they would harm her, there was something else about her.

The old man went to Ben's side and took a long look at the woman. "You see familiar somehow," he said. "Not the way you look, but your aura seems uncomfortably familiar."

She gave him a funny look. "Well, you don't seem familiar to me in any way; you must have me confused for someone else." Why did she seem to Ben like she was lying? "My name is Margaret Saxon by the way." She extended her hand to Ben for a hand shake.

Ben took her hand and shook it. "Ben Harold, nice to meet you Margaret."

Ben woke in the morning, for the first time feeling well rested. Those fruit trees, whatever they were, were delicious and extremely filling. Margaret also revealed herself to be quite the caring person. She mixed up medicine for the old man for his bones and arthritis. She was also very friendly to Bonny, and the little girl wouldn't leave her side.

The boy's names were Ed, Jay, Carl, Phil, and Leon. They were orphans from the nearby city that Margaret had rescued from the Weeping Angels.

As Ben was getting up, he saw the old man was the only other one up, and he seemed worried. "What's the matter," Ben asked.

"There seems to be something in the valley over there," he said. "There's a very large, dark plume of smoke rising. There also appears to be a bit of a crater, meaning that a ship crashed there, and there may be survivors."

"But why would a ship be here? I sent out a warning signal and a message that said that the area is too dangerous to be in the vicinity, unless they were well prepared for the dangers and had a large enough party to rescue enough people."

"That is odd," said the old man. "From what I can tell of the impact crater, the craft that crashed was very small, only large enough for maybe a single person. But the odd part is that the amount of smoke I see makes the craft about the size of a mining vessel."

"That is odd." Ben was perplexed, something was definitely wrong here. "We'll have to check it out once everybody is awake."

"Indeed."

Ben sat down on a rock and looked into the desert valley. From what he could see, the sand dunes were unusually high in that area, from the crash, he supposed; and there several jagged stumps rising from the sand, suggesting the presence of a small town. He began to ponder what life would be like if the Weeping Angels had never come. He supposed that he would still be living in a castle, he would probably have a girlfriend, and his father would still be here. Ben wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't seem to care much about Ben or his subjects, but he did care about the well being of the planet on a whole, and he always offered good advice to Ben, especially when he needed it.

The forest moon began to rise in the distance, signifying that it was about nine 'o'clock. The moon was too far away to see the beautiful trees and pools of water. It used to be that the planet was like that, and seeing that moon made Ben hopeful that the planet could be made complete again.

He was snapped out of his daydreaming when Margaret woke up. She looked at Ben and asked "Had trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, a little bit, but that's not on my mind at the moment."

"Then what is it?"

Ben wondered if it was safe to tell her. "Yesterday morning, the old man said that he had heard the sound of hope. Now today he spotted a mysterious wreck in the nearby valley. Judged by the size of the crater, the ship is a small one man vessel, and yet the amount of smoke coming from it makes it the size of a mining vessel."

Margaret looked at the old man, who was busy once again looking at the wreck. She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, what _could_ it be?"

Ben said "We should probably get going soon, if we want to make it there before nightfall."

Margaret nodded. "Okay boys, time to get up," she yelled

Ed yawned. "All right, all right I heard ya, no need to yell." He nudged Jay, who was quite the heavy sleeper. "It's time to get up, dude."

Jay sat up and rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes. "God, already? Where are we going anyways?"

"To the valley," Margaret responded. "A vehicle crashed there, and there is a chance of survivors, so we hope we can rescue them before the angels get to them."

Before they left, they packed up their tents and supplies as well as much food as they could inside of their backpacks. They also ate some of the fruit that tasted so great. They found a small trial leading down the mountain, and began the long arduous trek down.

Along the way, they questioned about what the crashes vessel could be. They eventually came to the conclusion that it was a large-ish escape pod with gravitational stabilizers. Being a larger size escape pod, it would be capable of producing that amount of smoke. The gravitational stabilizers would have slowed down the impact, reducing the velocity of the impact, and therefore reducing the size of the crater. It was an escape pod because that would explain why it was forced to enter the off-limit atmosphere of the planet.

When they finally reached the bottom of the mountain, at about three, everybody was exhausted. They re-set up camp and nearly passed out around the fire. Everybody was too tired to talk, and they ate very quickly before falling asleep within minutes.

**Authors note:**

**So yeah, there it was. I would really like it if you people reviewed please. Some (constructive) criticism would be very much appreciated please. Anyways, try to guess who the old man and Margaret are, I'll give you a hint: they are characters from Doctor Who. Oh, and PS, Star Trek will be introduced eventually, thought I should tell you. I could only choose two categories there. Please Review!**


	4. Nightmares

**Authors note:**

**I finally got the next chapter done. Probably all of them are going to be about this length. And congratulations to mboutwell7 for getting the characters right. You'll finds out one of the characters this chapter.**

Chapter 4—Nightmares

_It was dark, unusually dark, not even a single moon was in sight. It was so dark that not even that planet's bright rings were visible. Something was definitely wrong. Not even a sound could be heard, except for the slightest whistle of the wind._

_ Ben looked up from the meal he was eating. It wasn't much, just a little bit of noodles and sauce. But it was all he and the other survivors had to eat. They weren't in a good place at the moment. The corner they had hid in, although it sheltered them from the cold, was cut off. If the angels found them, they'd have no escape. _

_ Ben supposed he was lucky. This large group had instantly recognized him as the king's son. And though they knew this, they didn't care in the slightest. All survivors were important to them, any life they could escape the planet with would help carry on their species elsewhere. A bit of a morbid of a thought, but it was true. _

_ The leader of the ragtag group, Del, had found him wandering in the vast desert, nearly dehydrated to death, and babbling on about nothing. They took him in, and when he had recovered, they found out about his past. They nearly killed Ben right then and there; but Del intervened and told the people that he was not his father. That was all they had needed to hear._

_ Ben looked up again, he thought he had heard something. He looked around in the darkness, but could not see anything. He went back to his noodles, and not thirty seconds later, he heard it again. It had gotten a lot closer, and unfortunately, it sounded far too big to be a rodent. Ben knew it was an angel. He stood up, and began to run to inform Del and the others he had heard one. As he was running, the sounds got more and more frequent, and he knew they were almost out of time._

_ He got to the main camp, panting. Del asked "What's that matter son?"_

_ Ben looked up and Del saw the most fear in his eyes, more than he had seen before. He instantly knew what it was. He turned to tell the people to prepare. He began to yell "Alright everybody, prepa-". He never got to finish the statement. A stone sword had impaled him through the back, and out through the gut. Blood spattered all over the ground near him._

_ Ben drew his knife and turned to face the angel. This Weeping Angel was not like most of them. It was one prepared for battle. It had bat wings, a smoother body, a mask over its mouth, and most of all, a stone sword in its hand. Ben tried to attack, to get revenge for his fallen friend, but the angel was faster. Almost too fast to see. It easily dodged the attack, struck Ben with its free hand, stunning him. Then it brought down its sword with the other. Ben tried to dodge, but was too slow. The sword went through his left shoulder, cleaving his arm right off. As he was passing out, all he saw was the horrendous amount of blood spraying onto the ground. As he hit the floor, he saw more angels out there, massacring the group. He passed out._

_ When he awoke, the sun was shining bright in his eyes. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He looked around and all he saw were dead bodies. Nobody had been left alive. He saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He cringed, thinking that it was an angel. But when the figure emerged, he saw that it was actually a little girl with long dark hair…_

Ben was awoken in the middle of the night by the old man. He nearly screamed when he was tapped on the shoulder, but when a hand was put over his mouth, he saw that it was the old man. He hesitantly removed his hand from Ben's mouth. "You were having a nightmare, weren't you? I saw you flailing in your sleep, so I decided to wake you up. Tell me, what was it?"

Ben sighed. "It was the massacre that killed everybody we were travelling with. And why don't you sleep for once?"

The old man looked at him, he remembered that night as well as Ben. "I don't sleep," he said, "because somebody might take my coat."

Ben sighed again. The old man was crazy about that long old coat of his, as well as his suspenders. Not that he actually remembered how he had gotten them in the first place. Ben took another look at the old man. He saw the terrified look he hid in the depth of his eyes, and Ben realized that the old man had a nightmare as well. "You're lying to me," he said. "I can tell from the look in your eyes that in fact you were sleeping and had a nightmare as well."

The old man looked at Ben with a surprised look on his face. "You are very good at reading people." He sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll tell you. It started off on a space station, one filled with many games, games so horrible you could never imagine. I broke out of the games, found the Doctor and Rose, then we found out the truth of the station. We started to prepare for what was coming, it made no sense. It was the Daleks, I thought they had been extinct for centuries. I was fighting against them, then I died. The next thing I know, I wake up, and the Doctor and Rose are leaving without me."

Ben was not quite sure what to think. "Did… Did that really happen to you?" He asked.

The old man nodded. "There's a lot you don't know about me Ben. I won't tell you most of it, mostly because I don't think anybody should know of it. I've had friends, very good friends. And my best one died. Because of his death I did an unspeakable act. I… don't know why I'm telling you this. Just take this away; always accept that there are many things about people you don't know.

Ben nodded. "Of course, I've had to accept that sense a young age. But…"

Ben was interrupted by Margaret walking in to their meeting. She looked like she had slept terribly. "Sorry, did I interrupt something," she yawned.

"No," Ben said.

Margaret looked at them. "You two had nightmares too, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is kind of weird; all three of us had nightmares. I wonder if Bonny's ok." Ben was a bit concerned. All three of them had nightmares at the exact same time. There was no way that something like that was a coincidence. Ben wondered. Both the old man's and his were about their past. Maybe Margaret's was to. "I don't mean to pry," Ben said, "but by any chance was your nightmare about your past?"

Margaret seemed sad about something. "That's the thing," she said. "I don't remember much of my past. My parents found me as a teenage girl, lost, alone and near death in the streets. They took me in because they couldn't have a child of their own. They helped me so much and brought me back to health. They asked me about what happened to me, but I couldn't remember, only my name, which I wanted to keep. My doctor said that I had forced amnesia; so we figured that I had a past so bad that I didn't want to remember it. The strange thing concerning this, is that I've had nightmares all of my life. This one, though, was like all of them combined into one.

"It was me, except I was a guy, which was weird. What I saw was disturbing. I saw… me… destroying planets, ruling over the inhabitants. And throughout it, there was another man. The way I felt about him, I hated him. He stopped me on so many occasions. I suppose if I was the master of the universe, he would be its doctor.

Ben was concerned. Margaret seemed completely normal. She was just a nicely dressed woman. There was no way she could've been a psychotic man, right? "Well, it does seem like that there is no possible way that you could've done any of that. That's a good thing right?

Margaret smiled at him. "Yeah, it does seem that way. It's just that they felt so real…"

The old man interrupted by saying "I realize that this probably isn't the best time; but by chance was all you were found with a broken fob watch with some strange engravings on it?"

Margaret looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you still have it with you?"

Margaret was obviously confused. "No, it's at our old house, way on the other side of the valley."

The old man thought for a second. "Ok, I have a plan. Well first, obviously, we go by the wreck and check for survivors. If there are any, we'll have to make sure that they are ok. If they aren't, which is the more likely… we'll have to figure it out based on their wounds. If everyone is ok, we'll take them with us and then go to retrieve Margaret's watch. Then we'll go to the nearest city and send an SOS signal. We might have to wait a while, but it seems like the best option we've got."

Margaret was still obviously confused. "Why is that broken old watch so important?" she asked.

The old man seemed hesitant. "Last time I encountered someone who could not remember their past, and had a strange watch; they were someone who my friend thought was dead. He thought he was the last of his race, but the watch can rewrite DNA, and make you not remember anything. It also leaves you with strange dreams. My friend did this once to hide, and he had dreams like these, or so I was told. Not that I think that Martha would've lied to me, anyways, combined with both those pieces of information, I think… Before I say anything, have you heard any drumming in your head?"

"No. Why is that important?"

"It isn't. Anyways, I think you may be a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord!" Ben shouted. "You've really gone mad, old man. All of the Time Lords are extinct, wiped out in the Time War."

"Now Ben, I realize that you hate the Time War more than anyone, for what it turned your father into. But I need you to realize that I thought the same thing as you, until I met two of them. Now, as far as thought, they were the last two of the Time Lords left. But with Margaret here, it's a possibility that more of them escaped."

"But weren't all of the Ti-" Ben was a cut off by a scream from Bonny. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. Ben rushed to where the young ones were sleeping, and saw Ed and the others looking at him in fear.

"We were woken up by her screams." Ed's voice was trembling. "We woke up and saw her thrashing around, so we woke her up… But her eyes… they were…"

"Wrong," finished Leon.

"Go look for yourself," Phil stammered.

Ben rushed over to Bonny. She was just lying there, perfectly still. But her eyes were… wrong. The eyes themselves were nearly pitch black. But there seemed to be some movement in them. Ben picked up a flashlight, and shone them into her eyes. There was a purple swirling vortex in the center of each one. It was mesmerizing. It looked like a cloudy tunnel with red lightning flashing. Bright dots twinkled around the vortex.

Margaret and the old man came in. "Come here," said Ben. "You might want to take a look at this.

The old man looked into Bonny's eyes. He was mesmerized as well. "That's a space-time vortex, if ever I recognized one. Very nasty, if you don't have the right equipment to travel through it. It could even get you killed."

Margaret looked into Bonny's eyes as well. There was a look of fear in her eyes. "You aren't wrong, old man. That is in fact a space-time vortex. But that one… that one… seems… familiar, for a better lack of words." She seemed to think for a second. "In fact, I've seen this exact vortex before. In a different child's eyes; a child that was somehow connected to a giant snake."

Ben looked at her. She was having some strange dreams.

The old man too, looked at her. "Was their war, in the dreams connected with the serpent?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I think it was the Time War, due to the Daleks and the strangely dressed soldiers."

"Ok," said Ben, "I think the vortex is going away now. Yeah, it's definitely fading now."

When the vortex finally disappeared, the girl woke up with a start and stared at the three of them. "Why are you all staring at me?" she asked.

Ben looked at her. "Do you remember anything that just happened?" he asked.

Bonny shook her head. "No. All I remember was that I was having a bad dream, and then I woke up with you all around me."

Margaret frowned. "Something is wrong here. All of us had nightmares. I wonder…" She turned to the boys, and went over to Carl, who seemed the most stable. "Carl," she said, "did you boys have nightmares as well? This is important."

Carl stayed silent for a second. Then he said "Yeah, we all dreamed about the same thing. We dreamed about what happened just before you found us…" A visible shiver ran through his body.

Margaret gave him a hug. "It's ok. Just try to focus on something else, alright."

Carl nodded.

The old man sighed. "I don't think any of us will be able to sleep after this, but still I think we should try to rest until morning. We won't be able to see much without the suns."

Ben couldn't help but agree. Though the rings and moons were pretty bright at night, the suns were the only things that could pierce the darkness that seemed to cover the planet now. He turned to the old man. "I think I may know what the crashed ship may be."

"And what would it be"

"Well, sense you've said that it is possible that some of the Time Lords survived, I think that it is a TARDIS. It's the only thing that would make sense."

**Authors note:**

**Sorry that this chapter was a little slow. But it was important, because I'm building up for something… (I won't tell you). Anyways, please review. I would very much appreciate some reviews. Tell me what you think, please. **


	5. Reactivation

**Authors note:**

**This chapter starts at the same time the last one did.**

Chapter 5—Reactivation

_Clara saw the Doctor lying on the ground in pain, and in an instant, she had a plan. She looked at the silvery vortex that was the Doctors life, and she knew what she had to do._

_ The Doctor looked at her and he instantly knew what she was thinking. "Don't do it Clara. It'll kill you," he groaned._

_ "I have to Doctor," she said. "It's the only way to save you." She ran into the vortex. All she felt were the time winds tearing her into pieces, scattering her all into the Doctor's timeline, helping her stop the Great Intelligence killing him at every moment._

_ Then she landed. She wasn't quite sure where she was. All she saw was darkness, and then she vaguely saw a tall man who appeared to be wearing a long scarf and fedora run past her. Then she figured it out. This was the end of the line._

Clara woke up in a cold sweat. That night she had saved him, it was a turning point, she might have died. But she knew that without the Doctor, the universe would have been destroyed by now. She took in a deep breath. It felt so good to finally be able to breathe without too much pain. The fire on the TARDIS had stopped just a few hours ago, and the Doctor was finally able to retrieve some more medical supplies.

She still wasn't in a perfect condition. Clara knew that if she worked herself too hard, she would be in great amounts of pain. Despite the fact that he called himself the Doctor, Clara didn't think that he was an actual doctor. It was still better than nothing.

She felt a chill go up her spine. It was cold in the desert. They had no shelter really, no food, no water; they were in a bad condition. Despite what little they had gotten out of the TARDIS after the fire, the leaking gas had forced them to evacuate again. The TARDIS was now in the process of healing herself, a process the Doctor said "May take a while or so."

The Doctor himself had healed very quickly, which was nice, he was able to take care of them both before Clara was conscious again after the crash. He had also finally explained what that maneuver he had done on the TARDIS. An energy shield around the planet had caused the primary engine to overflow with huon energy. The eye of harmony was unable to absorb enough of it, so they had opened the flood vents, sent the energy to secondary engine, and turned it on. Doing so had stabilized them, but the eye of harmony had absorbed too much built up around it, and it sent out a wave to clear itself of the energy, which inadvertently knocked out both engines.

They were falling far too quickly; due to the strange gravity fluxes caused by the suns, moons, and rings. The Doctor activated an emergency dematerialization, and turned up the shields all the way. Doing so absorbed all the static energy, and greatly reduced the impact, but it was not enough. Apparently the dematerialization had tuned in quick enough, and it was not activated by the time the TARDIS struck. It was rather unfortunate, but given how old the TARDIS was, it might make sense that some of the equipment was faulty. 

Clara looked at the Doctor who was sleeping just a few feet away from her. He had been through a lot recently; his TARDIS was wreck, as was Clara, and there seemed to be no other life on this planet. Then Clara noticed something, the Doctor was trembling, and there seemed to be an expression of sadness and shock on his face. She went over to him, shook him roughly, and called "Doctor, wake up!"

The Doctor eyes flicked open instantly and he shouted out "Adric!"

Clara looked at him confusedly. "I thought I should've waked you up," she said. "You were having a bad nightmare. Something about Adric."

The Doctor just looked at her. "You had a nightmare too, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did; and who is Adric?"

The Doctor looked at her with a sad expression on his face. "Adric was a companion of mine once. He died," was all he said. "But that's not the point. The point is that we both had a nightmare at the same time. We also know that the Nightmare Clock is currently on planet, without enough energy to move or do anything. Travelling through time and space took what little energy it had left. But yet, it's able to produce nightmares, which is its primary defense mechanism. What do you think Clara? Is it just coincidence that this happened? Or is it something else?"

Sometimes it bugged Clara when the Doctor was showing off his smarts. She thought for a little bit. "I think it's just coincidence. We're both a little scared, and we both know that a device capable of destroying planets is on this planet. Therefore, our brains are over thinking what could happen, and are giving us these nightmares."

"I sure hope you're right, Clara."

"Why? What else could it be?"

"The only other option is that whatever it was that originally corrupted it is out there, feeding it energy. Making it so that the device can regain its full potential, restore the serpent, and use it to destroy anything that gets in their way. We won't be able to stop them. It's not like we have another modified de-mat gun we can use.

"And another thing. There doesn't appear to be any survivors out here."

Clara supposed the Doctor was right. Whatever had destroyed all the people on this planet had done a good job in doing it. They were in the middle of some valley somewhere, so it didn't seem likely that people would try to cross the nearby mountains, they were huge. On the other hand, they were fairly close to a city. It was a couple days walk away, and when it was sunny outside they could see the tops of a couple of buildings. And on a nearby hill, there were several large houses. The only problem being that there was a huge empty lake in the way. "Well, we can sti-" Clara was cut off by a faint scream. "Doctor, what was that?"

"Shh, be quiet, I'm trying to use a psychic connection to see if there is anything out here." The Doctor just stood there, with his hand pressed against his hands, concentrating. "I've got something! We've got survivors here Clara!" He ran over to Clara, danced around a bit, and then kissed her forehead. "Clara, Clara, Clara, Clara, Clara! This is great news. I've been in bad situations before, but this is one of the worst. But the fact that there are survivors here, just, yes! Hopefully I can borrow some gizmos from them to fix the TARDIS, and then ding! We're out of here!"

Clara was happy. The Doctor seemed like his old self again. "This is great news! But who'd you do the psychic thing with? Surely they would've noticed."

"Just an old friend, Clara. He will probably help us."

"Well that's good." Clara heard a faint rustling noise. It probably would've been loud without the wind present. "Did you just hear that?"

"Yes I did." The Doctor thought for a second. "It was probably just nothing. Well, by nothing a mean a small rodent of some kind. Very close by us, I presume." He sat back down. "I do hope the survivors know what happened. That was stupid. They probably do." He licked his finger and put up in the air. "Nothing seems out of sorts with the atmosphere, so it was probably an invasion of some kind. But the invaders seem to be gone now."

"But that's good for us, Isn't Doctor?" asked Clara.

He seemed almost disappointed. "Well yes, I suppose so. But I do quite like being there when the stuff happens, then stopping it. People tend to like me when I do that. They also usually forgive me for being intrusive."

"Well… that's a plus," said Clara. Not that the Doctor was a bad or mean person. He could be a bit intrusive sometimes, she supposed. "And they no longer will have to forgive you for being bad either. I'm pretty sure I fixed you up right when I stopped you from blowing up your own planet and killing everybody on it."

He stuck his tongue out at her. He wasn't always mature. "I guess you're right. And just for the record, I wasn't going to blow it up. That would've been far too messy." He made a disgusted face. "But don't you worry Clara. You're my impossible girl; you'll always make sure that I do the right thing, won't you?"

Clara couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I mean, when I went into your time stream it was to make sure that you would survive and always do the right thing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose so," he smiled. "And now I'm wondering. I wonder what year it is."

"Really?" asked Clara. "You really care about that?"

He looked indignant. "Yes I really do. It kind of matters to me. I like to keep a journal of my adventures. It helps me keep track of how old I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. It makes sense. You do seem to lose track of things quite easily. Including yourself," Clara joked.

The Doctor looked at her. "Oi, you watch yourself."

"What me? I never need to that." Clara heard a rustling again. "I'm not going crazy, am I?"

The Doctor sighed. "No, I heard it too. The problem is, I don't think it's a rat anymore. It sounds much too far away. It has to be something bigger. I'm beginning to wonder if the invaders really have left at all."

Clara was scared now. "Well, I hope you're wrong. I don't want to meet whatever it was that caused this." She reassured herself by adding "Well, whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be interested in us. Otherwise it would've probably been over here by now."

The Doctor further reassured her by saying "You're right. By the sound of the speed that they're moving at, they would've reached us by now. They seem to be interested in something else. I sure do hope that it's not the other survivors. They do seem to be moving in the other direction then we heard the scram from, so that's probably unlikely then."

Now Clara was starting to lose hope. "How do you know that it wasn't the things here that attacked the survivors and caused that scream?"

The Doctor seemed sure of himself when he said "Because when I got in contact, I seemed to get the impression that it was one of those nightmares that caused the scream, and not anything attacking. Oh, and to what you were thinking earlier, I was not detected. Rather startling since the person I came in contact with is usually very protective of his mind."

Clara was not pleased by this. "Well then how do you know that was the truth in his mind?"

The Doctor responded "Because the mind cannot unconsciously think a lie. One can tell when a person they are in contact with is thinking to them, and when they are in contact. The mind did not recognize this, so therefore the mind was not lying because it was not thinking towards me. Do you get it?"

Clara was very confused. "No not really. But I did get that you could sense that the other person was not lying. Is that correct?"

The Doctor nodded. "You are spot on."

Clara heard another rustling, this one a bit closer. "Whatever is going on must be important. They're starting to get a bit more frequent aren't they?"

The Doctor agreed "Indeed. Something big is probably happening. But the fact that this one was closer does prove something.

"And what would that be?" asked Clara.

"It proves," said the Doctor "That they are not interested in us. That one probably could have heard us talking, and would've come to investigate if it cared. Well it didn't, so that means whatever is going on is extremely important to them, whatever it may be."

Clara agreed. "Yes, it would seem that way, wouldn't it? But now I'm really intrigued into what it could be."

The Doctor thought for a second. "Maybe it's a meeting or something. It could be a convention! I do love a convention. Unless it's an archeology convention. Or a pear convention. I'm not quite sure about pears yet. I used to hate them. But now with this mouth, I might. I hate a lot of food that I used to like. But still, different mouth, different rules."

"What do you have against archeology," asked Clara. "It kind of seems like something that you would enjoy."

"Oh Clara," said the Doctor. "I point and laugh at archeologists, except for one. I'm quite sure that she became one just to meet me. Anyways, the point is that I do that because why need archeologists when I can travel in time to see the actual thing?"

Clara sighed. She couldn't figure out if he was making sense or not.

"I think we should go back to sleep," he continued. "I get the feeling that what caused the nightmares in the first place has quieted down now, and we should be able to sleep peacefully now."

"Alright," said Clara. "I wouldn't mind that." She lay back down and gazed at the stars. She began to wonder might await them tomorrow. Her eyes grew heavy and her thoughts began to stop as sleep began to overtake her.

**Authors note:**

**I'm quite happy that my story has gotten over 200 views. That's great! And the reviews are great too. I very much appreciate the reviews too. And please check out my brother Wizardofpigeons123's story Kingdom of nightmares. He advertised my story, so I think I should return the story. Anyways please review!**


	6. Mystery of the Sands

**A/N:**

**Yeah, this one took a while to write. I've been a bit busy enjoy. Also:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Chapter 6—Mystery of the Sands

Ben was still awake when the sun finally began to rise above over the mountains. No one had slept at all last night, but on the bright side, they had a plan. They had to be cautious, because they had heard the angels get rather active last night, but it was the only plan they had, and id had to work, otherwise they would all die.

Ben looked over his shoulder when he heard a groaning; the old man was getting everybody prepared for the journey there. He looked back at the mountains. He remembered what everything was like before the Weeping Angels came. Everything was so clean and beautiful before, but now it was a wasteland. Ben was feeling old; thinking like that.

"Hey, daydreamer boy," Margaret called over to him. "Are you ready to get going?"

"Yep," Ben stood up and brushed the sand off of his pants. He wasn't sure of Margaret at first, but she seemed to be and ok person; even if she did turn out to be a Time Lord. Ben walked over to join the circle, and the old man began to speak. He was just restating the plan. Ben knew it well, so he wasn't really listening all that much.

"Is everybody ready?" asked the old man. Everybody nodded, so they started to set off in the desert.

Ben hated the desert. It was difficult to walk in without sands shoes, and it was slippery. Whenever he fell in the sand, he couldn't get back up, mostly because he had only one arm; and somebody would have to pick him back up. They had also not realized just how much water they would need in order to make it through the journey without getting dehydrated. That was the worst. They had no idea how much further they had to go until they reached the edge of the desert and found survivors. It seemed like hours had gone by, but no one really knew how long it had been.

That was the problem here. The wind and the noble gasses in the atmosphere made it so that distance in the already hard to judge mountains even more impossible to judge. Maybe they were called the Illusion Mountains for a reason.

Ben was just getting near the end if his ability to go any further, when he spotted a faint object in the distance. "Do you see that?" he asked.

The old man strained his eyes into the distance. "No, it's probably just a mirage you're seeing."

Margaret shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint, but all I see is the sand in my eyes."

Ben was about to give up hope of ever getting out, and he knew the others had already past that point. The only reason they were going was because they really had nothing else to do. That's when Leon exclaimed "Wait a minute… I do see that! There is most definitely something there!"

Jay broke the hope by saying "It's probably just an old abandoned building or something."

Carl chimed in "But at least that means that there are going to be more and more buildings coming up soon. Way to be a buzz kill, Jay."

Ed looked up and added "That looks like an old mining building to me. If we're lucky, there will be water still in the tunnels, and hopefully no angels."

Phil looked worried. "If there are, we'll probably never make it to the others."

"But if there aren't, we can get out of this heat and relax. Maybe if there's a map we can even use the tunnels to get to the crash," Ed countered.

"I do hope you're right Ed," said Leon.

"He better be," said Carl.

"I agree," said Phil.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jay muttered.

"You have a bad feeling about everything," chimed in Bonny. Ben couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I think Jay has a point," said the old man. "We should have to be extremely cautious around there."

"Well duh," said Ed. "That's a no brainer. We always have to be careful."

"Anyways," said Phil "Ed isn't usually right."

"I do hope so," said the old man.

"Come on old man, have some faith in these children." Ben joked.

"Fine," was his response.

As they continued along to the mining camp, it became obvious that they needed rest and water soon; otherwise they would pass out and die soon. Bonny was the first to drop, then Carl and Leon. They needed to get there quickly; otherwise they wouldn't be able to carry them anymore. As the sun continued to beat down on Ben, he began to beat sown more and more on Ben, he saw the surroundings as they used to be.

The ground was lush with grass, moss, and small wildflowers. Ben knew he was hallucinating. They were in the desert, and the moons were not visible over the mountains. But as hard as he tried to accept is, he couldn't. He wanted the illusions to be real, but he couldn't let them. He looked back at the others; they were trudging along through the sand. It gave him hope, and the sand returned beneath his feet.

He looked forward, and the collapsed building was very close. Ben could clearly see the rusted iron walls, the blackened and broken windows, the shards of the roof lying scattered nearby, and one rusted shut door. By the missing roof and windows, it was a possibility that the angels had gotten in; but by the state of it, it looked like it had been in this state since before the angels had even begun to develop their intelligence.

They reached the door, Ben tested it, and it didn't even budge. Because no one had the energy to climb over the walls, and no one wanted to step on shards of glass; Ben just kicked the door. He felt the weakened metal twist and crack and heard a loud groan. Satisfied by the results, he kicked it again and the door shattered, leaving a large hole where the door used to be.

They walked in, and everyone was surprised. Everything was covered in sand, which they had expected; but it looked like something had at one point crash landed inside of the building. The walls and floor were covered in scorch marks, and there was a large-ish crater in the middle of the floor.

"We have to be careful," advised the old man.

"No kidding," said Margaret. "What the hell happened in here anyways?"

Ben had an idea, but there was no way it was real, was there? "As ridiculous as this may sound, it may be something from old mythology." Everyone stared at him with a funny look on their faces. "Well," he continued "In the hidden texts, there is a legend of a clock that controls time. Not much is known about it; just that it probably originated from the olds of Gallifrey, and that they borrowed the technology from us. The technology they borrowed was the soul manipulator, which they used to give it and some of their ancient weapons a conscious. A soul manipulator much more powerful than the ones that I use to distract the Weeping Angels.

"Anyways, before they came, my father sent out an expedition to investigate a mysterious crash out in this valley. They never came back. The only thing we got back was a message saying that 'Dreams are now gone'".

The old man seemed to be in deep thought. "It seems possible. But it doesn't seem likely. If it is an ancient Gallifreyan device, wouldn't it have been destroyed in the Time War? Also it doesn't explain why the Weeping Angels were brought here."

"If I may interrupt," said Jay "from what I know of the Weeping Angels is that they feed off of time energy. What they've seemed to be doing here is absorbing the energy of people by ending their lives early. They then absorb that energy. If they had a weapon of mass destruction they could kill millions of people at once, and become exponentially more powerful."

"We can't let them get that clock then." Ben was worried. If they got that device, then got off planet; the entire universe could be destroyed.

"When did you become a professor?" asked Ed.

"That's irrelevant," jay retorted.

'I found the hatch," interrupted Bonny. Everyone else had more or less been wondering about other things, than actually doing what they had planned to do.

Ben walked over to the hatch, and saw that it too was rusted as well. "Do I have to kick everything open?" he asked to himself. He stomped on it with all his strength and nothing happened. This was bit sturdier than the door. He stomped on it over and over again, yet he barely felt it groan. He fell back in the sand and sighed. "Does anybody have an idea?" yelled.

"Ooh, I may have one," exclaimed Phil.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Carl cringed.

"Yup, exactly," Phil smiled.

"Everybody back away," Leon yelled.

When everybody had backed outside of the building, Phil went over to a small cupboard buried it in the sand; and opened it. He bent down, and grabbed a couple of oddly shaped lumps, as well as a spool of string. Ben realized that what he was holding was some explosives, and he couldn't help but smile. He placed the explosives on the hatch, and was walking away; all the while carefully unrolling the string. That's when Ben noticed something. The heat of the sun combined with the friction from the sand blowing in the wind had created a spark.

"PHIL, RUN!" yelled Ben. The kid looked over his shoulder, saw what was about to happen, and made a mad dash for the door. He wasn't fast enough. The explosion started small, but there was a large shockwave, and the explosion rocketed in all directions, and Phil's body was consumed by the fire.

Ben was lying in the sand, screaming. But he couldn't hear himself, all he heard was ringing. His face was slightly burned, and the sand had buried itself in some of his cuts. He slowly got up, and noticed the others were in the same condition.

He looked inside, and nearly burst into tears. Phil's body was lying there, in a burnt pile of flesh. All the sand had been blown away from the blast site and it had all piled around the walls. He looked away. He couldn't look at the scene anymore. Again he looked at the others, and they seemed to be recovering from the blast.

Margaret gave a worried look at Ben, and he shook his head. Ben nearly felt like his heart was breaking as she slid down the wall in a flurry of tears. Carl wasn't any better. Ben supposed that they were brothers, they had looked so similar.

Ben gathered all his strength, got up, and walked inside. The old man followed. They walked towards Phil's body, and Ben felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. The old man seemed even worse. He looked away from the boy's body, and walked over to the hatch. It was still standing. He kicked it once and it crumbled away.

The others walked in, and Margaret collapsed at the sight of his body.

Ben swallowed. "I know this is hard, but we have to get going."

Margaret looked up at him, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yeah… I s-suppose t-that you're r-right."

Ben looked down in the dark hole, and jumped in. The jump was a bit farther than he thought, and the landing hurt quite a lot when he hit the damp sand. He groaned and slowly stood up. It was dark down there, and the only light was from the hole above his head.

Ben looked around, and saw a switch in the darkness. He went over to it, groped around for the handle, and pulled it. He heard a buzz, and one by one; the overhead lights turned on. Ben squinted for a minute, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"All right, it's safe to come down," he called. He caught everyone as they jumped down, or at least, attempted to. It wasn't easy. He started to walk forward, and time seemed to freeze. Ben panicked, he looked around; and everyone was frozen.

A dark figure rose up from the sand and started to move towards Ben. Something just seemed wrong with it. The sand seemed to swirl in a pattern like a clock. But it seemed broken somehow. There were irregular bursts of sand. As the figure moved towards Ben, it seemed malevolent somehow. Being that it was vaguely humanoid made it even worse. He was frozen in fear, not time.

The figure stopped just short of Ben. A dark raspy whispery voice emanated from it. "You must kill the Doctor," it said. It seemed so convincing; Ben figured he should do what it said. "You must kill the Doctor," it repeated. "You are the only one who can. He must be stopped. He is trying to hurt me." Ben was angry. Why would anyone try to hurt someone?

"What is this Doctor doing?" asked Ben

The figure seemed to stare into his soul. "He is trying to destroy me. I'm just doing the purpose I was put here for. To fix my planet is my purpose." Ben couldn't see what was wrong with that.

"I shall kill him, I promise," said Ben. The figure smiled. It melted back down to sand, and rushed towards Ben. The sand swirled in a clockwork pattern, and rushed into Ben. It felt strange. But it felt right.

That's when it went sour. The malevolent presence he felt earlier forced its way into his soul. Ben tried to resist, but he couldn't do anything. The feeling took over his entire body, and Ben could no longer resist. He was no longer in control of his body.

Ben saw the figure move his arm and legs. It was testing him, trying to see what he could do. It raised his hand, and the sand flew everywhere. It felt satisfied, so it lowered his hand and the sand stopped.

It looked back towards the others. Ben saw what it felt. There was nothing from the boys, but there was a very similar but far weaker presence similar to the one in him in Bonny; a sense of power, time, energy, age, intellect, and rage outside of Margaret, in an outside object of her body that seemed connected to her; and an ancient energy seemed to be fused to the old man.

Ben's feet stepped forward; his mouth smiled and said "I will kill you, Doctor"

**A/N:**

**So, I was listening to music the other day, and I've decided that Kashmir by Led Zeppelin is the theme of this fic. If you've never heard it, you should. It is an awesome song. Also, how did Phil's death make you feel? Tell me in the reviews. Also any other opinions you have about this I would like to know. Please Review!**


	7. Meeting

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long. Finals and stuff, you know. And of course:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

Chapter 7—Meeting

The tunnels seemed to never end. All there was just rows upon rows of rock. Sandstone, granite, gneiss, shale; Ben had seen it all. Along as well there had been the occasional vein of iron, coal, and several gem deposits. He might have enjoyed it, if it weren't so monotonous.

On top of the monotony, there was water dripping along the roof. The constant drip of the water was giving him the beginnings of what he could tell was going to be a skull splitting headache. On top of it all, he was tired and his feet hurt.

But it wasn't all bad. The cool moisture of the mines provided a nice relief from the searing heat of the desert suns. They had also had a chance to refill their water bottles and quench their thirst. The water was cold and delicious. Being vaporized in the sun and then filtering through the rock made it quite clean and safe to drink.

However, Ben wasn't quite sure what to think of the presence that had invaded him. It had long since faded away from him. He wasn't sure if it just meant that whatever it was was just taking a break, or if it had actually disappeared. He hoped for the latter.

Phil's death was still affecting him and the others pretty hard. He had hardly known the boy, but it was still a tragedy. A faint light began to appear at the end of the tunnel. Ben hoped it was a way out. He grew even more hopeful when they were right next to the end. But it wasn't an exit.

As Ben looked around, and saw that they were in a huge domed dodecagonal room. They were up on the second level, and there was a fence keeping them from falling down to the first level. The walls were actually covered in stone, and there were support columns to the ceilings. There seemed to be tracks coming in and out of the lower level tunnels. "I never knew the mining operation was this big," he muttered to himself.

"What is this place?" Leon asked in amazement.

"It's probably the center hub of this mining operation," said the old man. "If we look, we can probably find some supplies. And probably a map that could lead us to the hills near where that crash is located."

Ben thought the idea to be probable, so he found the gate leading to the stairs, and forced it open. He tested the stairs, and they seemed to sway with the lightest touch of his foot. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

"By all means, go right ahead," said Margaret.

Ben forced to hold back a sassy remark. "All right," he said "but if I die, it's on you."

Margaret laughed. "Well don't die then."

He figured she was trying to be funny to make the brunt of Phil's death on her mind less painful. Carl, on the other hand, seemed to still be extremely devastated. Ben looked down and shuddered. He put one foot on the stairs, and then the other. The stairs were groaning intensely, and were leaning back and forth quite a lot.

He finally made it to the bottom, and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "All right, it's safe enough to come down, I think," Ben called up to the others.

"That's extremely reassuring," called down the old man. He still was the first one down the stairs, though.

When, everyone had finally made it down, Ben saw Margaret looking at him funnily. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well nothing, actually. I just had the strangest image in my head of this big portal thing. I was being pulled into it. It just all seems so weird." Margaret frowned. "I wonder if it has something to do with me supposedly being a Time Lord. I don't how even a Time Lord could've survived that portal though, it seemed immensely powerful. Like powerful enough to power an entire planet."

Ben thought for a second. "We'll have to find that out later, I suppose."

"If I may cut in," said the old man "I think it may have been something called and Eye of Harmony. I believe that they are used to power TARDISs, but I may be wrong. I have no idea what would happen if someone was pulled into one, though, or even if you could survive being pulled inside of one."

"Right," said Ben "as important is this sounds, I think that right now that we should concentrate on finding a way out right now."

"Right," the old man confirmed.

"Question is," wondered Ben "where is that map. It's highly possible that there is a map around here. It's probably over on one of those tables." They turned to look over at the tables. The others had already started to dig through the piles of papers and other miscellaneous objects.

Ed suddenly got excited. He turned around waving some papers around excitedly. "I found the map guys." He looked at it for a second then made a confused face. "Does anyone know how to read this?"

Ben ran over to him. "Yeah, I can read them a little." Ed handed him the map. Ben started to look at it. It was one of the most complex maps he had ever seen. It had all the different types of veins and deposits marked in. All of the electrical wires, fans, and rails were marked, along with every little detail. To make matters worse, the map seemed to be like multiple maps layered on top of each other.

"Do you have it?" asked the old man.

"Shh," replied Ben. "I need to concentrate."

Ben figured he'd start by trying to the exit that would lead out into the valley. After a few minutes of searching, he found the one nearest to the place where they needed to go. He was a little unsure if himself because of the way the mountains had reflected the smoke, but it seemed like the best bet. He traced it back to the nearest intersection, and to his relief, it looked like the one they were in right now. He sighed with relief. "All right, I think I have it."

"Do you think, or do you know if you're right?" asked the old man. Ben understood why the old man was so concerned. They didn't want to have to backtrack anymore than they already have.

"Well… I'm about seventy five percent sure," Ben responded.

"That's reassuring," said Margaret. "Which way to the valley?"

Ben pointed to the tunnel directly behind him. "That's the one that'll take us there."

Leon ran to the tunnel. "Last one there's a rotten egg," he called over the shoulder.

"Hey," Ed shouted. "There's no way in mordor that you'll beat me there." He took off sprinting as well.

Jay and Carl shared a look. Jay sighed, and then they both took off running as well.

The old man sighed. "Well, they are just kids I suppose."

"Yeah, those were the days," said Margaret, "when we could just run around and be as carefree as possible." She frowned. "I think we better stop them before they hurt themselves, or worse." There were tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll get them," Ben said. "I'm still young." As he took off after them, he started to wish he had an actual childhood. Growing up in royal politics had made him become more mature more quickly. And he was finding now that it was all over, he was a bit more childish than he should be.

When he finally caught up to them, he was surprised. Those kids were fast. "Hold up a second," he panted. "Stop!" he breathed heavily. They all stopped and looked at Ben, who stood there with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"All right," he said in a stern voice "you guys need to calm down a bit. You have to be careful because you might trip on something and hurt yourself. But it's really because of the Weeping Angels, OK? They could be anywhere in here, and while they may not be smart enough to set a trap, if you do see them, it's already too late; because no matter how fast you are, the angels are bound to be faster."

They all looked down ashamed. Ed spoke up "We really are sorry, it's just that we wanted to have a little fun."

Ben nodded, "I can understand that really. And if I were in your position I would have same the same thi-" He was forced to cut off his sentence when he heard some giggling. He turned around and saw Bonny mimicking him. She saw him and looked down, barely containing her laughter. "That's just hilarious," he said, and the girl just burst into laughter. He turned back to the boys. "Please don't make me have to lecture you again; it makes me feel too old."

"Too old, huh." The old man and Margaret had finally caught up to them. "There's no such thing as too old," said the old man. "Well, we're nearly at the exit here, so let's just go already."

As they got to the exit, the natural light started to blind them a bit. The light from the lights in the cave was no wear near the intensity of the natural light. As they adjusted to the light, a figure slowly became visible.

Margaret waved her hands in the air and shouted "Hey! Over Here!"

The figure looked up, and then straightened a bit; he or she began to run over to their position. Ben was wary. They had no idea who this person could be, and as such, he held a tight grip on the knife he kept in his belt. As the figure ran over, Ben saw that he was a strange looking young man wearing some dark dress pants, a white shirt, some suspenders, a dark tweed coat, and a dark bowtie; complete with long everywhere hair.

The man stopped a few feet short of them and seemed to look them over. He then smiled widely. "Aah, hello people! And Jack! What are you doing here?"

Ben was a bit flabbergasted; he talked so fast and was waving his hands around. The old man, whose name appeared to be Jack chuckled "Well Doctor, I could ask the same thing of you. I was travelling somewhere, then my Vortex Manipulator malfunctioned, and I ended up here. Whatever managed to do that also stopped my age slowing process, as well as the healing. I've had to be quite careful."

Ben interrupted "Wait, how do the two of you know each other, who are you, and what is going on here?"

The man stared at him for a second. "I'm the Doctor."

Ben felt a surge of energy rush through him, this couldn't be happening. He tried to hold it back, but couldn't. "Run!" he shouted; then the sand burst up around him. The clockwork patterned sand formed the figure around him, then it stared at the Doctor with a burning hate. "You must die, for trying to stop me…" Ben saw what the figure saw, and felt terrible, Margaret and the younger ones were cowering in fear, while Jack and the Doctor seemed to be more in awe. The figure rushed towards the Doctor, and he just simply pulled a strange screwdriver like device out of his pocket. He pointed it at the oncoming figure and a green light accompanied by a whistling noise emanated from it. The sand figure around Ben seemed to melt.

He fell down onto the dirt, and nearly passed out. The Doctor looked around and said "That's why I'm here." He ran over to Ben, and started pointing his sonic probe at Ben. He then looked at it, and then closed it. "Well that's relieving," he muttered.

"What's relieving?" Ben groaned.

"Oh, nothing really," he said. "Well I say nothing; it's actually something, just not that big of a something. You didn't do that on purpose, it was taking control of you."

"Well, what is it?" Ben was growing a little frustrated. The Doctor talked a lot.

He replied "That's what I was going to tell you. But first we're going back to my TARDIS so I we can figure out what's actually happening here."

Jack reached over and helped Ben up. "Come on, let's get going. We'll be able to get out of here with a TARDIS. And don't worry, he's an okay person once you get to know him, you might have to buy him a drink first though."

It really wasn't that long of a walk towards the TARDIS, and like Ben suspected, it was the source of the smoke they had seen. Although there was no longer any smoke rising, he could still smell it in the air, and the dirt seemed to be swept in the direction a blast would have taken it. A girl in a red dress was sitting by the TARDIS, and as they got close, she stood up and ran towards the Doctor.

"Who are they?" she gave an odd look towards Ben. He figured the being shirtless, having tattoos, and missing an arm sort of contributed to that.

"They're the survivors I told you about. They'll help us with figuring out what happened here, Clara. That's Margaret, Ben, Bonny, Edward, Leon, Jay, Carl, and Jack."

Clara looked them over. Ben figured she could relate with some hardship for some odd reason, just not the kind that they've been through. More like the kind where you could've died, and somebody you trusted betrayed you. Ben's stomach growled, he looked over and saw the suns setting.

"Oh yes, you've been on the run, haven't you," noticed the Doctor. "I can tell you're hungry so come on then, we don't have all day. We have almost no day. We don't have any fish fingers and custard left unfortunately, all we have is pears. Nasty stuff, pears. Maybe not though, it has been a regeneration." The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, then motioned for the others to follow him.

Clara looked at Ben, and said "Sorry about him, he has a lot of energy and likes the sound of his own voice."

"No problem," Ben said. "As long as he can help us, it doesn't matter."

"Well he is a doctor," said Clara. "That's what doctors do, they fix things. Even if he does have bad days, but as long as he as a companion, he's good. We should get going."

Ben nodded, and they walked towards the TARDIS. At first, Ben was unimpressed, it was just a small wooden box, but yet all the others were inside, so he walked inside as well. All he could do was stand there and stare. It was enormous inside. There was no way all this could fit inside that small blue box.

"Amazing, isn't it?" called Margaret. "Now follow me into the dining room." After a few tunnels and doors, they got to the dining room, where the Doctor smiled at him and Clara. They were eating some unfamiliar green fruit. "Right, you're both here. Good. Also, pears taste good now. Right, what do we have to talk about?"

**A/N:**

**Right, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry it took so long. I've had to do quite a bit of finals studying, and I get a lot of homework in Driver's Ed. And maybe I've been trying to catch up in Supernatural (I'm in season 6), maybe season 3 of Sherlock is finally on Netflix, maybe I binge watched Attack on Titan (full season with subtitles), and I may or may not be addicted to Tumblr. And I'm going to clear a few things up. Thank you for pointing me out to this TimeWarrior42. I have not yet introduced anything Star Wars. That's going to happen later. Anyways please review. I fell less motivated to type out new chapters if you don't. So please do; and oh mY GOD THAT WASP IS THE SIZE OF RHODE ISLAND I SWEAR!**


End file.
